bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiryu Teshigawara
| birthplace = | birthday = | status = Alive | age = | gender = Male | height = 187.96cm (6'2") | weight = 95.25 (210 lbs) | bloodtype = | affiliation = , , , | previous affiliation = | profession = | previous profession = | position = | previous position = | designation = | division =TBA | previous division = | partner = | previous partner = | team = | previous team = | base of operations = , | master = | relatives = | education = | martial status = | statistics = | chart = | zanpakuto =Yes | shikai =Sōdaishō Nurarihyon | bankai =Hyakki Yagyō Sōdaishō Nurarihyon | resurrección = | segundaetapa = | shinrihohei = | joshodo = | choetsudo = | primaryskills = | choshinrigaku = | fullbring = | choshinrigaku = | shadowsoul = | kagebuso = | spiritweapon = | signatureskill = | roleplay debut = | series debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Shiryu Teshigawara (勅使河原紫龍, Teshigawara Shiryu)... Appearance Personality History Inventions Powers & Abilities Genius Intellect: Zanpakutō Modification Expert: : : : : *'Kyūdō' (求道, Truth-Seeking Way) is a unique category of developed by Shiryu after many hundreds of years of studying them within the Daireishokairō. : Zanpakutō '''Sōdaishō Nurarihyon (総大将滑瓢'そうだいしょうぬらりひょん', Supreme Commander )... *' ': :Shikai Special Ability: -- is the unique ability of Sōdaishō Nurarihyon. It enables Shiryu to imitate the physiology of anything it considers a "creature". In its activation, it allows him to access said creatures appearance, abilities and genetic traits, though he can also utilize their body parts. Because different creatures offer different attributes, Shiryu can utilize them in a wide variety of ways, whether they be offensive, defensive, or supplementary in nature. He can even utilize different attributes at once for greater effect. Creatures he can assume the physiology of isn't limited to just real creatures, as he can assume the form of even ones. This includes the creatures as a whole, and individuals within their genus. Upon obtaining greater knowledge of his Shikai through training and eventually mastering it, Shiryu gained the ability to imbue their traits into his attacks and techniques, granting them additional effects dependent on the creature and abilities involved. :*'Ragnarök' (運命神ラグナロク, Sadamekami): *' ': Hyakki Yagyō Sōdaishō Nurarihyon (総大将滑瓢百鬼夜行'そうだいしょうぬらりひょんひゃっきやぎょう', Supreme Commander 's Night Parade of One Hundred Demons) :Bankai Special Ability: In Bankai, Sōdaishō Nurarihyon's ability, --, becomes even more powerful, enabling Shiryu to not only use the attributes of other creatures, but summon and control them as well. Hollowfication Utilizing his Zanpakutō's special ability, Shiryu is able to achieve at will. This is done by taking on the physiology of a and shifting through its physiology until reaching the last evolutionary stage. Shiryu noted the the feeling is very reminiscent of the Hollowfication effect caused by the . Jörmundgander Hierro (世界蛇鋼皮ヨルムンガンドイエロ; Spanish for Jörmungandr Iron, Japanese for World Serpent Steel Skin): Jörmundgander Cero (世界蛇閃ヨルムンガンドセロ; Spanish for Jörmungandr Zero, Japanese for World Serpent Hollow Flash): Descorrer (解空(デスコレール), Desukorēru; Japanese for "Loosed Void", Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening"): High-Speed Regeneration (超速再生, Chōsoku Saisei; lit. "Ultra-Fast Regeneration"): Sonído (響転 (ソニード), Sonīdo; Spanish for "Sound", Japanese for "Sound Ceremony"): Trivia *This is a new rendition of old character, --, but with the same, more updated Zanpakuto concept.